The thing about changelings
by moonbird
Summary: Ones again Jim and Strickler are allies. Jim though... has a question for Strickler, something he doesn't yet understand. And Strickler agrees to respond, to the best of his abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Things sure changed…. This was something Jim had started to accept.

The day he had found Merlins amulet… everything had changed. He had learned about the existence of trolls, and then slowly he had begun to understand all the layers to their century old struggles.

People he had considered friends had become his enemies… and people he had considered enemies had become friends.

And some people… he had first considered friends, then enemies… he now considered friends again, and more than ever.

Only a few months ago. Jim had been ready to swear that he would never ever trust Walt Strickler ever again.

The man had betrayed Jims trust, and even gone as far as to use Jims own mother against him! He had tried to kill Jim, and his friends to.

One of the few adults Jim had truly looked up to had turned to be a two faced, emotionless, lying troll. Whom had no problem murdering both trolls and humans to achieve his goals.

At least… That is how it had seemed at the time. Now though, as time had passed so much else had happened, Jim knew it was far more complicated than just that. Strickler was far more complicated…

And as such, as suddenly Strickler had appeared ones again in Jims house. With Nomura no less…. Jim was happy to see him! Just a few months back and he would have been furious. Now how-ever… at this time… Jim actually felt relief by the sight of them. Lord knew they needed all the help they could get! Things were difficult now. Gunmar were free, the trolls from troll marked had no home and was roaming about in the free. Which was ridicoulesly dangerous! They could not move by day time as sunlight was deadly to them, and at nighttime Gungmars men was out and about to.  
The only thing the Trolls had been able to do for now was just to move from location to location, constantly. Until they could find a place to make their new stronghold.

As it turned out, it had become vital to have allies whom could tolerate sunlight and interact with humans to pull this off.

To scout ahead, to bring the trolls food, to locate the next area for the trolls to walk towards the next night, to keep a look out in day time.

Jim, Claire, Toby, Steve and Eli's big problem was they all went to school, and if they stopped coming adults would be suspicious. They came after school to help out, they brought the food and information. But that still meant in those vital hours between seven in the morning and until school rung out… If it hadn't been for Strickler and Nomura, there would have been no one to keep a look out and no one whom could be their eyes outside of their shadowy hiding spot.

Which was the only reason why the other trolls were accepting the two changelings.

Even so… Jim felt really bad about the constant judging eyes offered to the changelings. Even with all of Blinky's talk about how they were now in debt to the changelings and how everyone deserved a second chance with Argh standing behind him nodding solemnly.

At least… with everyone respecting and looking towards Blinky as their leader, his words carried much more weight and the changelings were treated with a decent amount of respect. Still it was no surprise that both Strickler and Nomura would ask to be allowed to retrieved when nighttime fell and their presence weren't that important.

And so, Jim allowed them inside his house… the days his mother was working night that is. Allowing them to relax in human like surroundings the way they had become accustomed to living as humans for so long.

They spend all the day hours scouting, so it was only fair to Jim they were allowed to rest doing night time while the trolls were moving location.

And as such as Jim entered his house the first thing he saw as he looked into the kitchen was Strickler sitting on a chair hanging over the counter.

He looked incredible tired, his back was hunched and there were deep circles under his eyes as he nearly laid down instead of sitting up. "You okay there Strickler?" Jim asked as he stepped inside.

"Huh?" Strickler asked. "Oh Jim, yes i'm fine." he stated rubbing his eyes. "I just think i'll go to bed early tonight. Gotta be ready for daybreak and all."

Jim nodded as he walked towards the electric kettle filling it with water intending to make tea. "You want a cup of tea too?" he asked Strickler. "It'll help you relax."

"Yes please. Thank you Jim." Strickler yawned.

"Nomura!" Jim shouted. "Do you want some tea?" he asked.

"Sure, thank you. Do you have some of those sweet biscuits to go with it?" Nomuras voice asked.

"Sure." Jim replied as he put on the kettle and then opened the cupboard that contained the promised biscuits.

Strickler smiled amused at Jim then shook his head. "You're being very kind Jim. Especially considering…" his words lingered in the air.

"Hey that's all in the past isn't it?" Jim asked. "I mean, as long as you stay away from my mom!" he demanded. "I swear, if I catch you talking to her it's out of this house!"

"I wont interact with her I swear." Strickler assured holding up a hand. "Beside I don't think i'll be able to go through that again." he fully admitted in a exhale.

"Well, no sweat then. You're really sticking out your necks to help us these days." Jim commented as he found a tea pot and a teabag with relaxing tea, decaf of course.

"Heh, we are dead meat anyway. Might as well go out with our heads raised high." Strickler rolled his eyes. "If Gunmar succeeded in taking over the world, i'm pretty sure he would make sure to make my demise as painful as possible."

"Well…. You did kind of betray him by trying to leave him in the dark lands to take over his order in this world yourself by the power of an ancient undead troll so." Jim commented and Strickler rolled his eyes.

"I know Jim, you don't have to remind me." Strickler commented in a tired voice just as the kettle finished boiling and Jim could pour the hot water into the kettle.

As the tea was drewing Jim arranged the biscuits on a platter and finally managed to get into the living room where he saw Nomura in her troll form laying on the couch. Both arms and legs were spread out as she was basically sprawled across the entire couch her long black hair fanned over the pilow and she yawned deeply as her left foot was resting on the table and the right one on the couch back.

Jim lifted an eyebrow at her appearance… It was an odd observation. But it seemed to Jim that Nomura preferred her troll form, it looked like that to her it was like taking off a tight fitting business suit to finally relax in her troll self. Strickler how-ever, had not turned into his troll form one single time since their reunion. It didn't seem like Strickler cared a lot for his troll form, or perhaps he just preferred to blend in as a human.

Strickler after all…. was the most changeling like changeling of them all. Not only could he change his appearance, but he was able to manipulate like no other and change his attitude on a whim. He seemed likable because he wanted to appear likable, but he could also look dangerous and threatening and he could change between the two in less than a second.

Jim had witnessed it himself, how the friendly facade had peeled away to reveal a dangerous monster lurking beneath. Only for this monster to be swept aside in favor of a calm socialised demeanor.

There was no denying… That Strickler was a changeling, in every last little way that there were. He changed sides depending on what fit him the best and he changed attitude depending on the situation.

Though even with all that… right now, in this moment. Jim was pretty sure he was seeing the real Strickler.  
Just a person, whom was sitting there being incredible tired as Jim put a cup of hot tea in front of him and a second plate of sweet biscuits.

"Thank you young atlas." Strickler sighed taking the cup from the counter. Using the nick name which Jim had at first taken so much pride in… then he had ended up hating it. Now… he was oddly indifferent.

"You're welcome." Jim stated taking his own tea and took a sip.

"The trolls are moving to the old factory tonight right?" Strickler asked.

"Yes, I think they should be able to stay there for a few days. It's really bothersome though, we seriously need a more permanent solution." Jim sighed deeply.

"Indeed… not only could they all die if Gunmar finds them. But just think of the ramifications if humans stumbled upon them." Strickler commented holding the teacup with both hands. "How's school Jim?" he asked.

"What?" Jim asked surprised over the abrupt subject change.

"You're not lacking behind are you?" Strickler asked. "I know you are fighting a war right now, but education is also important. If you slack off now it'll be that much harder to catch up later."

And Jim groaned suddenly reminded it was his former teacher sitting in front of him. "I'm doing fine." he assured. "It helps that I am doing the homework together with Tobes, Claire, Steve and Eli. It's actually…. It's actually a lot quicker and easier to get homework done when we all work together like that. Hell… Steve just got the highest grades he ever had on his last exam. I know it's not saying much but still."

"I must admit I am still very surprised that that airhead turned out to be usefull." Strickler admitted. "Then again… people change I suppose."

"Yeah." Jim nodded as he glanced away then looked back up. "Urhm… Strickler."

"Yes Jim." Strickler glanced back at him.

"One thing I never understood.." Jim hesitated. "Mr. Strickler… You're one of the smartest people I have ever met. If not the smartest, the only one as smart as you whom I know would be Blinky."

At that Strickler lifted an eyebrow. "You're comparing me to that buffoon?" he asked.

"Strickler! Blinky is the smartest troll on troll marked, he knows spells and history from ancient past. Yes his social skills lack unlike yours, but he is smarter than anyone else I have ever met! All maybe except you." he stated.

"Oh." Strickler blinked then shook his head as he glanced down. "I had no idea you thought so highly of me."

"Didn't you?" Jim asked. "You know you're smarter than everyone else, that's how you can be so smuck but… You're also right about that. So I guess that's fine." he stated as he sat down and sighed.

Strickler silenced but then lifted his tea cup taking a drink.

"So here's what I don't understand." Jim then said. "Why would you even serve Gunmar in the first place?" he asked. "You must have known what he would do. In fact, I know you knew! That's why you tried to betray him and take his position, because you knew he would never give you the things he promised! And you thought you could get away with it because you know you're smarter than him. You are much smarter than him! So you must have known that…"

"Jim." Strickler hesitated. "I don't know if I fancy talking about this. I know what i've done, and I know most of it would be considered evil in your eyes." he stated. "And as for my origins? I do not desire your pity."

"Oh." Jim hesitated. "I'm sorry… I just thought. If I could understand what made you follow him like that… I could understand why the others would as well. Then maybe… I could talk to them."

"I see." Strickler smiled amused holding the cup. "That's very admirable… and very naive. Incredible optimistic and foolish. But that's just like you young Atlas…. and that has paid off in the past for you. All right… If it can save just one of my brothers or sisters. I'll tell you." he closed his eyes. "please don't patronize me though." he asked. "And don't talk to anyone else about what I am about to tell you."

"I wont." Jim assured looking at Strickler. "So…. why?" he asked.

"Jim…" Strickler hesitated. "I think, the first thing you have to understand is that… we changelings. We are not born the same way as other trolls. Trolls… They come from rock, they are children of the mountain. A troll is created, when the future parents infuse their own essence into a birthstone and that birth stone is planted into a mountain. In there… the new troll grows, for around a hundred years as its parents visists and take care of the birthstone, before he or she as a new child of the mountain emerges to greet the waiting parents. A changeling how-ever?" he asked. "We started out as ordinary trolls to, as one of those birth stones infused with our troll parents essence… While we develop inside of the mountain, we are indeed just like any other troll. Then… right before our birth. A familiar is chosen for us and through magic we are binded to this familiar… Then when the time comes for us to emerge... The very second we are able to step out, but also before we take our first step, our bodies is infused with some of the flesh from our familiar. Not a lot, just a little blood and skin will do, but it's enough. Enough to change us for life. From the moment we are born, from the first breath we breath. We are already different… Gunmar made us different. He made us... Impure" he stated. "We are told stories… about the trolls whom is never going to accept us for what we are. Trolls whom hates us for merely existing. Then we are send to the human world." Strickler sighed deeply. "And there… we spend a life time hiding from others." he informed. "We know we aren't our humans parents real baby, we know we can never reveal our true identity to these human parents, because if we did… They would hate us, throw us out. Even kills us." he admitted.

"Come on. Kill you?" Jim asked clearly not believing that last claim.

"Don't take it so lightly, it is in fact not to uncommon." Strickler stated lifting his tea cup. "That a young changeling truly love his human parents and can't bear to hide his or her true identity anymore… They reveal themselves and then…. The lucky ones are merely thrown out on the street. Many have been killed by the heart broken parents."

"Are you serious?" Jim asked in a disbelieving voice.

"It was of course much more common back in the middle ages than it is now. But i've seen to many young changelings whom was nearly killed by their human parents." Strickler sighed deeply.

"And your human parents?" Jim asked. "Did they…"

"I kept silent. They never figured my secret and died not knowing… centuries ago." Strickler sighed deeply. "Shortly after I had to leave, humans age and die. We changelings stay the same for centuries, so we cannot stay the same place for long. That's what it means to be a changeling."

Stunned Jim looked at Strickler but didn't dare to speak, allowing Strickler to continue.

"Jim. We changelings can never reveal our true nature to ordinary humans… And we can never talk to ordinary trolls." Strickler informed in a solemn voice. "If humans figured out we even existed, it would mean death. If a troll were to spot us and capture us... It would mean death. You've seen how troll kind are, their traditions are ancient. They are even willing to kill their own just to maintain their honor, how well do you think a changeling would phare?" he asked in a frustrated voice. "We spend our days in hiding, fearing for our lives, for our existence." he informed. "We go through school… education. Some even have relationships but we must always hide and never tell the truth. Not a day goes by when a changeling isn't afraid of being found out." he glanced down. "None of us asked to be born like this, none of us ever really wanted it. We are not humans… but we are not trolls either. We are nothing." he stated grimly. "Gunmar… Promised us a place in his new world he intends to create. He promised that we wouldn't have to hide anymore or live in fear. He gives changelings purpose… Hope." then he closed his eyes. "But it's all a lie… There is no place for changelings in this world, and there wont be a place in Gunmars world either. We are merely his tools to do with as he please, ones we are of no use to him. He will dispose of us… Every single one."

Jim closed his eyes as he tried to shut out the image he had seen at the Janus order when he had gone to face Gunmar. The floor had been littered with skeletons... Changeling skeletons. All whom had resided in that underground building... They were all dead! And then Jim had seen Otto, die right in front of him, killed by Gunmar. As if he was merely a dish rag to be disposed off and he swallowed, suddenly feeling the cold sweat running down his back.

"We are created by Gunmar, a mockery of nature. Tools to be used and then be disposed off when we are no longer any use." Strickler hissed, clinging his jaw clearly getting emotional. "If we make the smallest indication we do not wish to follow Gunmar we are dead. And even then if we somehow succeeded to leave the Janus order. Where would we go?" He stated. "Changelings… our first priority is just to survive. Other than that. What else are we supposed to do?" he asked. "We got no-where to go. So really... The reason why changelings follow Gunmar even if it's dangerous. It gives us hope... purpose. Just that little bit of hope, just that tiny chance that one day we'll be able to walk free and not be afraid. For a changeling... That's enough. In fact, it's all we got."

"So... When you tried to betray Gunmar?" Jim asked.

"As long as Bular resided in our world, it would be much to dangerous to revolt." Strickler stated with a clinged jaw. "He had to be disposed of for us to get a chance, you did it for me so I took my chance. Gunmar is a brute, he's strong but a brute. Changelings already had so many top positions across the world AND we have the advantage of an abnormally long life span. Just one hundred years, that's all! And the world could have been ours and we would never have to be afraid of humans again! With minimum casulties even."

"Oh... That was your goal?" Jim asked. "Yeah... I would have stopped you anyway." he pointed out. "That does not sound good for humanity."

Strickler shrugged. "Humans are driving their own world to the ground anyway, perhaps it would have been better. That's neither here or there now anyway." he rolled his eyes. "The oppertunity is gone, Gunmar is here now. And if he wins, there wont be a place to hide nor a place to be free for any changeling." he stated.

"I see." Jim glanced down. "Your real goal, is to not be afraid anymore. That's the only thing you're actually after. That's… horrible."

"Jim. You promised. No pity." Strickler stated in a stern tone.

"Sorry. I just never realized what it must mean to be a changeling." Jim then admitted.

"Indeed. But listen to me! And I mean it!" Strickler stated in a stern voice. "When you are out there fighting, remember you're fighting for your life! You cannot have pity towards the enemy at the tip of your sword. You must fight as if your life depends on it. Because the fact is, it _does!_ "

Jim swallowed and then nodded. "Yes sir. I mean Strickler." he corrected himself. "But still, if there's a chance to talk. I mean, you two wouldn't even be here if I hadn't tried to talk to you."

"I realise that, and that's why I decided to tell you about changelings." Strickler fully admitted. "I don't know how many of us there are left, probably just a handful. Maybe Nomura and I are the only ones left, I don't know. But if there's someone... Just one single person whom can be saved."

"I get it." Jim nodded.

"How-ever Jim. If you need to choose, between this changelings life or your own. Do _not_ let pity cloud your judgement! People whom are loyal to Gunmar is your enemy and they will kill you without a second thought! Your mercy is admirable, but it could so easily be the thing to end your life, do _not_ let it be the thing that kills you! You got that?" Strickler asked and Jim nodded rather intimidated as he felt the cold going down his spine.

Then Jim hesitated as he looked away. Deep down he knew, Strickler had already over stepped his own boundaries quite a bit. Telling Jim things he probably never had told anyone else. Jim had no desire to test his luck and yet, he also knew this was his one oppertunity to ask questions. It would never come again. "Strickler… If you could decide for yourself. What would you rather want to be?" he asked. "Troll or human?"

"Well, Jim." Strickler looked at him with a slight yet sad smile. "I lived my entire life as a human. I grew up going to human school, I went to human university, several in fact. I went to human cities and ate human food. To be honest I… I feel more like a human than a troll." he admitted. "Even though… If it hadn't been for Gunmars interference, making me a changeling before my birth, I would have been fully troll. Yet now… I have a hard time seeing myself as a troll at all." he admitted. "But then again if I had been human I would have died centuries ago and we wouldn't even have this conversation." he commented in a slight shrug.

"And… most changelings feel like that?" Jim asked.

"That I don't know, I think the answer would be different depending on who you ask." Strickler admitted.

"Why do you think he maintains his human form at all times. Even now when it's dark and no one else is around?" Nomuras voice suddenly asked as she walked out in her troll form. "Our troll forms are stronger, more agile. Our troll eyes far superior to human eyes, our sense so much sharper. It's true, we changelings are not as big or strong as other trolls, our growth was stifled so our appearance would be closer to our familiars. But still then, to stay troll would be safer…. yet he maintains his human form. Why do you think that is?" she asked Jim.

" _Nomura_." Strickler shot back in a harsh tone, his normally green eyes for a minor second flashing yellow revealing Stricklers true nature for those who managed to catch that glimpse.

Nomura though took no notice as her eyes were fixated at Jim. "He despises his own troll form." she simply stated. "Isn't that true Stricklander?" she asked Strickler directly using his troll name.

That made Jims eyes widened and he turned to Strickler. "Is that… true?" he asked.

Strickler hissed annoyed as his fist clenched, but then finally he took a breath and spoke calmly. "I think that maybe… I spend to long a time in this form." Strickler admitted. "In my eyes… Trolls are quite ugly while humans are the normal ones. My troll form is so… brutal and." he wringed his face.

"I still don't understand how you can find female humans attractive!" Nomura stated clearly sounding kind of disgusted.

"Well maybe there are more to some women than just their looks." Strickler shot back and Jim held up his hands.

"Ooookay! Enough of that!" Jim exclaimed. He seriously had no desire to hear about Stricklers romantic preferences!

"Humans are ugly in my eyes." Nomura fully admitted. "A prober troll how-ever. Drall." she smiled sheepishly. "Now there's a troll."

And Strickler sighed deeply. "See, this is why I say I spend way to long as a human." he admitted. "I suppose trolls used to be appealing to me, but that's a very long time ago. Troll ways, they are not for me anymore."

"And... if I safe all the familiars." Jim swallowed.

"I'll be fully troll, like I was always supposed to be. Yes." Strickler nodded. "How-ever… I took the decision months ago. Back when we said goodbye at Troll marked. I decided that well…. I had many years as a human. I had many identities and even lived in many different countries. Perhaps it's time to let go." he exhaled deeply.

"It wont be easy." Nomura admitted as she stepped beside Strickler. "We wont be able to step outside in daylight, we wont be able to interact with humans. But trolls wont accept us either."

"You're wrong." Jim stated as he stood up. "Blinky is the new leader of troll marked. It was him whom was open to human and troll relationship from the start. He's seen how you helped us, and with time the rest of troll marked will to. And you'll be welcome among them, not as underlings but as their equals. I promise you."

"Well… That sure does sound nice." Nomura commented, even though it sounded like she didn't quite believe it.

Strickler smiled amused turning to her. "I think I learned by now, that what-ever Jim promises we ought to take seriously." he commented. "The more ridicules it sounds, the more likely it is to be true when it comes from Jim." he commented and then suddenly as he sat he changed form into the taller green troll form.

Questioning Jim looked at him.

"I ought to learn how to be more familiar with this form right?" Strickler asked. "This is my true form so… I need to become more used to it." he stated.

Jim looked at him, glancing at his horn and the green color of the rock that made out his body... Trolls entire bodies were made of hard rock, it was very different than humans. "I admit it, it's weird seeing you like this." he admitted. "inside of my head… You're still just." he smirked amused. "I don't think i'll ever learn to view you as anything else." he admitted.

Strickler smiled amused. "That does please me." he stated. "I'm glad, that even after all this. You can see me as civilized and not some brute."

"Strickler. Not all trolls are brutes, I know that." Jim assured. "Blinky is a man of knowledge and Argh is a pacifist, Vendel was a man of wisdom. I know you to, is a man of intelligence." he commented then looked at Strickler. "Why did you decide to become a teacher?" he then suddenly asked. "I mean... Changelings are supposed to infiltrate the human world in high ranking positions in society right? Highschool teacher hardly seems that important."

And Strickler smirked amused. "You got me, there's only one reason really. Why I became a teacher at that school."

"And that is?" Jim asked.

"Of all the roles I ever played, of all the jobs I ever had... teaching young people is what I enjoyed the most." Strickler admitted. "I liked being a teacher." he finally stated actually smiling as he looked very reminism, as if he was thinking back at fond memories.

"huh." Jim blinked, suddenly actually more surprised than he had been at any other point doing this whole conversation.

"Now I wont ever be a teacher again." Strickler sighed deeply looking at the cup.

"Trolls needs teachers to." Jim pointed out. "They have no idea how the human world works now, they could learn so much from you."

Strickler smiled amused then shook his head.

"You're going to be all right. I'll make sure of it." Jim assured.

"Well… coming from you. I must take that seriously." Strickler nodded. "Thank you young atlas."

And suddenly, that nickname actually felt kind of nice again and Jim smiled amused. "You're going to be fine. We'll beat Gunmar, and then you'll find your place among trolls. You wont have to be afraid anymore."

Strickler smiled then shook his head.

"Living a single day where I wont have to be afraid?" Nomura asked. "Heh, seems like a fairytale but… i'll look forward to it." she assured. "You're right Jim, we'll be fine." she assured. "I'll keep an eye on this drama queen when you're out." she promised hinting at Strickler.

And Strickler rolled his eyes, but smiled amused regardless. And Jim… he now understood these changelings a little bit better. That was quite nice actually.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This is kind of a follow up chapter to what was originally just supposed to be a one shot. You know, sometimes you write and ideas just pops into your head. I just wanted Strictler and Blinky to interact. also well… I had this scene in my head. It's quite dark though so I might up the maturity rating on the fic. You'll see if you keep reading._

 _Thank you for any faves, follows or reviews! They are deeply appreciated :)_

* * *

Outside the city… out among the trees stood a tall fence. It had ones been silver but was now brown from rust, even the barb wire un top didn't look that dangerous anymore. The fence was supposed to ward off any intruders whom might wanted to explore the big building on the other side.

The building was tall and dusty, nearly all the windows seemed to have been broken. Outside the building laid a ton of rubbles and only some weeds had started to grow around the old abandoned factory out there in the middle of no-where.

It was just the kind of place where young hooligans would like to proof they were being brave by going inside, perhaps even set up drunken parties in there. Or just look at the area as an opportunity to smash things without getting into trouble. So it really wasn't to surprising that here at noon a group of young teenagers were running around shouting.

"Hey Dave!" One shouted. "Bet you can't hit that window!"

"Oh yeah?!" The teenage boy called Dave asked. "Check this out!" he asked as he picked up a rock and stretched his arms backwards ready to throw… Though he didn't make it that far. Because right the moment he threw his wrist was grabbed by a strong hand and wide-eyed the young man turned around to see a much older man.

Wearing a simple brown blazer and matching trousers, his gray hair neatly arranged and all around he looked like quiet ordinary high scool teacher or similar. If it wasn't for his stern green eyes and the surprising strenght of his hand holding the boys wrist.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Strickler asked in a icing cold voice.

"Tch." The boy snorted. "What is it to you old man?" he asked.

At that Strickler simply twisted the boys hand around making him scream out in pain before Strickler let go letting the boy fall to the ground as the others wide-eyed looked at him.

"Get out of here." Strickler demanded. "And I might not call the authorities."

That made the boy on the ground hiss as he stood up and then spat. "Fine! This place is stupid anyway!" and all the boys ran off away from the building.

Strickler exhaled deeply as he straightened out his brown blazer and ran a hand through his hair before he walked towards the abandoned building and leaned up against the wall beside one of the broken windows. "The coast is clear." he stated. "For now."

By his words did a head appear on the other side of the window, the stony blue head with three pairs of eyes that belonged to one Blinkous Galadrigal. "Thank you." he replied. "If those kids had gotten it into their heads to go inside, that could have turned rather ugly."

Strickler glanced at Blinky and the little line between sunlight and shadow that separated them. "This place is far from safe." Strickler commented. "We should move soon."

"I whole heartedly agree, but move to where?" Blinky asked then he exhaled deeply. "I must admit, that human appearance would have been rather useful just about now."

At that Strickler lifted an eyebrow. "You wish to take upon the form of a human ones more?" he asked.

"Goodness gracious no!" Blinky exclaimed. "Ones was quite enough thank you! Being so… soft and fleshy it was." he grimaced. "And the human body is so weak! All the maintainence it takes. Did you know humans require to sleep eight hours a day?!" he asked. "Just think eight hours! And the human life span is so short already and they spend one third of it… Sleeping?!" he asked.

Strickler rolled his eyes. "I sleep eight hours a day to." he commented annoyed.

"Oh." Blinky blinked. "I didn't realize changelings required the same sleep schedule as humans."

"You spend a day in a human body, that body will need the maintainence of a human body that was awake for an entire day." Strickler commented talking to Blinky as if Blinky was an idiot.

"Oh I see. So if you were to spend twenty four hours as a troll. The requirements would be the same as for any other troll, correct?" Blinky asked.

"Indeed." Strickler nodded.

"Huh, fascinating." Blinky commented. "So… what you need depends on which form you choose to maintain?" he asked.

"Am I your test subject now Blinkous?" Strickler asked annoyed.

"Not at all, I just find changelings to be quite fascinating." Blinky replied in a very honest voice. "Being able to walk freely between trolls and humans. I know my own experience was only very short lived, but I shall never forget it. In all my hundreds of years that was…. Something else." he finally stated. "And all though I shan't miss it, I will look upon it as the most glorious lesson."

"Heh, walk between both, belongs to neither." Strickler smirked grimly as he pulled a knife from his pocket, pressing a finger towards the blade. "Be glad we are allies now Blinkous. I have not forgotten how troll marked has treated our kind." he commented as he balanced the knife on his knuckles.

"And you spend centuries trying to find an entrance to troll marked so you could kills us as an offering to Gunmar. I think we should let bygones be bygones don't you?" Blinky asked.

Strickler didn't answer, didn't even look at Blinky as he continued balancing the knife.

"Look… I know we share the same goal and that's why you are here." Blinky stated. "We both desire to see Gunmar perish, and we both want to see Jim be safe. That's why we are able to work together now. Jim though has expressed worry."

" _What?!_ " Strickler asked suddenly turning to Blinky with yellow glowing eyes. An effect that would have been very intimidating… if it wasn't for the fact that Blinky had three pairs of similar yellow glowing eyes himself, so really that took away most of Stricklers intimidation factor. "What did Jim tell you?" he asked. "Our conversation was supposed to be _private!_."

Blinky looked stunned at Strickler. "He only told me he was worried about what was going to happen to you after all this is over." he stated. "And I just wanted to assure you, you would be welcome to stay with us at Troll marked. Or we could help set you up in a different cavern, what-ever you choose. For Jims sake." he then asked. "He's a good kid, he would never forgive me if I let you to rot."

Strickler looked at Blinky and his yellow eyes reverted back to their green. "Young Atlas, that kid has a way of making you feel guilty." he reflected leaning back.

"Well… I also like to believe everyone deserves a second chance." Blinky smiled as he lifted the staff that had been given to him, as a symbol of his new position… as a leader. Something he had never thought he would become.

"You sound just like Jim." Strickler commented as he shook his head.

"Oh I assure you, I felt that way centuries before I met Jim." Blinky assured. "When I first insisted we should give Argh a chance… Well. I was nearly thrown to the dogs back then." he admitted. "They wanted to throw me out, only by a hanging hair was I allowed to stay. Still I was called a madman for centuries… Well because of that and because I like to explore the things we don't know much about. Most trolls are scared of the things they don't understand, I think it's a shame, I think it needs to be explored. And now. I wouldn't have done anything different, Argh has been the best and most loyal friend I ever had. It was definitely worth it."

"I might betray you." Strickler commented.

"I know." Blinky nodded. "I'm taking my chances, like I did back then. And if it turns out I was wrong, that will be my burden to bear. Especially now when the trolls of troll marked chose me as their leader."

"I see." Strickler nodded then looked towards a sky. "You are indeed a lot like Jim… or is Jim a lot like you?" he asked. "You're probably a better influence on him than I ever was."

Blinky looked pretty surprised at that, but finally decided to just let it go. Though then he turned serious.

"Mister Strickler… I didn't want to believe it but I start to fear I am correct. You do not plan to live through this at all do you?" Blinky asked.

At that Strickler smirked then he shook his head. "No." he fully admitted. "Don't tell Jim."

"Why?" Blinky then asked.

"What-ever happens when this is over, there wont be a place for me." Strickler stated. "I can't live as a troll full time, that's not me. Not anymore. More than that though… I just want Gunmar to pay for what he's done." he stated in a dark tone as his eyes glowed yellow.

* * *

It was a sight Strickler was never going to forget! He had been surprised to be found by Nomura, and even more surprised when he heard that Jim had send her. He had saved her life, even after she had tried to kill him. They hadn't had long to get reacquainted though, before suddenly Strickler had received a phone call. And he had been shocked as he had heard a broken voice on the other end. One of his fellow changelings from the Janus order. A younger changeling, only a bit over fifty years old by the name Thomas. Fifty years may be a lot for a human, but for a changeling he was just a baby.

"Stricklander I… I just wanted to tell you. I'm so sorry."

"Thomas?" Strickler asked. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Gu-Gunmar… he's come through." Thomas sniffed. "And he's…. Stricklander. They are dead! So many dead!" he cried. "Please, help me! I don't know who else to ask, we need help!" he asked. "He's coming!"

"Who's coming?!" Strickler asked.

"Gunmar!" Thomas cried. "Oh god… He's right there he…" A big crush sounded and then the beep of a dead phone line. Horriefied had Strickler looked at the phone in his hand and then at Nomura.

The decision had been taken in less then a second and they had travelled back to Arcadia. To walk towards the Janus order had been scary but yet, both Changelins knew they just had to see for themselves.

The first thing Strickler had noticed as they entered the area was the silence… Everything was silent. Normally there would have been guards keeping an eye around the entrance, but there was no one.

The elevator seemed to be perfectly functional… Still the area remained so quiet as they slowly descended under ground.

And then… as the door opened. It finally hit making Stricklers eyes widen and Nomura gasp.

The word to describe the sight that met them…. was death.

Everywhere there were remains. There were skeletons... some human like some more troll like... all laying untop of piles of dust. When a changeling died... Their hybrid flesh would turn into stony dust and only their skeletons remain and this was... bright white skeletons as far as the eye could see, and the piles of dust everywhere. They were... remains. Remains of the...

Strickler was speechless, this was only the entrance and the remains were everywhere. Hundreds of skeletons and so much dust… sprewn across the place.

"No." Nomura gasped. "No it can't be." she stated and she ran inside. "Hallo? Is someone alive?!" she asked as she changed into her troll form to gain speed. "ANSWER ME!" she shouted. "PLEASE! THERE MUST BE SOMEONE!" she begged soon the echoes of her voice became distant as she ran across the hallways, in search for any survivors.

Strickler didn't follow though, he slowly stepped inside as he looked around, it felt like he was in a bubble and any sound became muffled, Nomuras cry seemed so distant and Strickler couldn't even make out her words. Then a crack sounded under his foot and Strickler looked down to realise he had stepped on the remains of a hand cracking some finger bones. Slowly did Strickler bow down and then picked up a wallet, he opened it up and looked at the ID.

 _"Elisa Miller."_

Strickler knew exactly who this was… Her human form had short blond hair and blue eyes. Her troll form had been light gray like flint stone and she had black markings down her back, her eyes had been shining green and her hair yellow. She would always listen to Beethoven, she would constantly talk about how she had been to a Bethooven concert ones, a _REAL_ one where Beethoven himself had played the piano. And she would complain that the coffee was cold... Even if the coffee was just fine.

"I… I can't find anyone." Nomura informed as she stood in the door. "Stricklander! No one is responding! WHY ISN'T ANYONE ANSWERING!" she shouted.

Strickler swallowed and then he dropped the wallet as he looked up. "Gunmar." he stated. "I recognise his powers…. So this was his plan. All along." he stated as his face retrieved and his eyes became wet. "He lied to us…. All this time. It was a lie." he stated. "Even if we had stayed loyal, he was going to kill us anyway. He..."

And Nomura gasped as she clasped her hands towards her face. "But… he promised." she swallowed.

Strickler hissed as he squinted his eyes, his teethes showing as tears pressed themselves out and then he let out a roar. "AAARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" as his eyes shined yellow, there was no hiding his true nature as he shouted this inhuman roar. "GUNMAAAAAAARRRRRR!" he shouted as an explosion errupted from his body transforming him into his troll form as if he didn't even have the control to maintain his human form while he roared the animal like roar that rung through all of the hall ways that were otherwise empty and silent.

Nomura hissed as she stood up, tears streaming down her face. "I'll kill him." she stated pulling out a knife. "I don't care! I'LL KILL HIM!" she shouted running for the elevator only to be grabbed by Strickler.

"LET GO OF ME!" Nomura shouted. "I WANT TO KILL HIM! I WANT TO MAKE HIM SUFFER FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!" she screamed. "HE MADE US LIKE THIS! HE TOLD US TO SERVE HIM! HE PROMISED!" she shouted.

"I know!" Strickler hissed now holding her back in his own troll form, the only way he would have been strong enough to keep her back. "And he's going to pay! But we wont be able to do it alone."

"Then what do you suggest?!" Nomura asked in a hiss. "He killed them! That murdere! MURDERE! I want him to pay!"

"I know!" Strickler hissed. "Think for a moment though, he killed all our brethren. All of them at ones, they didn't stand a chance! And they were hundreds against one."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?!" Nomura shouted.

"We know a trollhunter don't we?" Strickler asked. "And this trollhunter, I bet he intends to face Gunmar. I do believe that his best chance… and ours. Would be to join forces."

"Join forces?" Nomura asked in deep shock. "With the trollhunter?"

"It's our only chance." Strickler stated and suddenly.. Nomura grew limb allowing Strickler to slowly let go as she turned around and faced his green troll face.

"You think he will let us?" Nomura asked, her face looking hopeless, ridden with pain and anguish as tears streamed down her face.

"Jim is not a fool." Strickler replied reaching up a hand to dry away Nomuras tears, in spite the fact that tears were falling down his own eyes as well, and he already knew the pain in his own face had to be a reflection of hers. "He knows he's going to need any help he can get. Wouldn't it be better, to die ensuring that the trollhunter succeeds defeating Gunmar. Instead of dying in a pointless attack, being no more annoying than two mosquitos to Gunmar."

Nomura swallowed. "I want him to suffer." she stated in a hiss her green eyes shining through the strains of her black hair.

"Then we are two." Strickler seethed and Nomura looked up as she nodded.

* * *

And now… Strickler was here taking care of the trolls from Troll marked. Preventing them from becoming part of Gunmars army.  
Not that they would be much help in the fight against Gunmar, the only warrior here had decided to become a pacifist.

"Jim will be very sad if you died you know." Blinky commented. "And well quite frankly, I think the boy had enough grief in his life. Human lifespans are so short, they shouldn't be spend on grieving."

Strickler exhaled deeply. "He'll get over it." he stated. "I'll be counting on you to look after him. And make damn sure he dies of old age like normal humans and not by getting his head chopped off by Gunmar."

"That's a tall order." Blinky commented. "But… I shall do my best." he then assured. "And please don't forget the offer stands, from now on. Any changeling whom aided us in this battle will be welcome at troll marked. Not as underlings but as our equals. As troll marked chief, I swear this to you."

Strickler smirked amused. "Well, thank you for the sentiment." he then said then shook his head. "I should go keep watch." he stated standing up and quietly walked away.

Blinkys six eyes following him before he was out of sight and Blinky exhaled as he sat down under the window safely in the shadow. "Changelings sure are complicated." he commented.

"Strickler will be okay?" Argh asked in a rumbling voice from his spot left to the window.

"I fear that's impossible to say old friend." Blinky smiled sadly. "All though… never thought I would say this about a changeling and certainly not him… but I hope so." he admitted and Argh nodded understandable.

These were dangerous times, any of them could die at any moment. The changes of the changeling surviving were slim. But at least… if they worked together. Perhaps they would have a chance after all.


End file.
